The Pirate and The Princess
by cadetcasper
Summary: Melody is the princess of Denmark, being sold as a bride so as not to start a war with Germany. Jim is a cargo worker, waiting for the day he can see his mother again. When these two meet, sparks fly and classes collide.
1. Chapter 1

The night rolled through without silence. Beside her bed lay a photo of her family, looking happy and well loved, though behind the sweet smiles and solemn faces was something more, something welling below the surface. She stared at the ceiling, hoping that change will form something more comforting in the blank spaces.

Every night was fueled with shouts and disagreements a room over. Her parents couldn't ever decide on what to do. They thought a child would spark good conversations and build their relationship, but it wasn't any real help to the fact they didn't speak unless there was vile spite in their words. She could never make out the words they were saying, but they obviously set one another off.

She curled up to her stuffed fish, resting her head on top of the fishes. The blankets didn't comfort her much, she felt they only pulled her deeper into a hot hell. She whispered to her fishy companion wrapped tightly in her arms, telling him her dreams, trying to block out the sound of her parents. Through the thick walls she heard her name.

"Are you even thinking about Melody? She shouldn't have to grow up without a mother! And you know damn well that you can't go back to being happy-go-lucky..." Her fathers voice faded from her hearing and reverted back to angry growls and unidentifiable shouts. She whispered to her friend, clutching him to her chest.

"Mom wants to leave... She doesn't want me anymore." It didn't affect her much. Her mother was the spontaneous type. She fell in love with her father without saying a single word to him. She called it when she was younger, "love at first sight." But Melody called it foolish. There's no such thing as love at first sight, or true love for that matter. And even if such a thing was real, she'd never seen it.

The sun rose quicker than she wanted, letting her see the outlines of the toys and trinkets in her room. Her vanity watched her as she struggled to sit up. She glanced at her reflection, long black hair glaringly dull and unkept with knots in every strand. Green eyes were tired and accompanied by thick bags underneath. Her fair skin looking like milk with a slight pink hue around her cheeks.

The fish she was once gripping so tightly in her arms now lay beside her bed on the floor. She leaned over, swiping it up from the dust. She wished so much to lay back to bed and sleep for another million years, but she knew the chances of that happening were very low. Instead, she grudgingly pulled herself from her bed and searched through her selection of clothing to pull on.

She wasn't a fan of the frilly dresses that illuminated her closet, so instead she decided her underwear was just fine, for it covered most of her body, and she was sure no one would be over at the home that hadn't seen her in her bosom and tush.

Her underwear were kind of long, with her underpants more like long johns and her undershirt a tank top. They sustained a creamy color, slightly more yellow than her skin. She opened the door to her bedroom, grabbing a small ragged bag. She had it since she was probably nine, when she had realized her obsession with swimming. She could hear the jingling from her sea shells and bells that had fallen below the ocean surface.

The house maids and butlers greeted her, kindly bowing and calling her princess. She returned the gesture, though she knew it was not needed, for they viewed her as higher class. She didn't want to be treated like that. She wasn't a princess in her eyes. She was just Melody. The public eye glared too harshly on her and wanted every juicy drop of drama in her life. Hell, they milked everything out of her one spontaneous outburst when she was twelve, become a mermaid, almost causing kingdom-wide destruction. It had been four years since then and still, people questioned her ability to rule the kingdom.

She continued her stroll down the corridors, yawning as she pulled into the dining room. She presented herself to the chef, giving a glimmering smile.

"What's for breakfast, chief?" She watched as some of the maids came about, smiling at her, the chef quickly shooing her out. They didn't really work that diligently on breakfast unless someone was coming over. She widened her eyes, unsure whether to run back to her room and change, or if it's too late to do that. She decided to try and take the chance.

Her feet were nimble against the ground, her toes pushing her forward and waiting for the next one to land to repeat the process. In her attempt to make it to her room as fast as she could, her shoulder collided with someone's torso, breaking her stride slightly. She turned, gave a swift but sweet apology, and continued running into her room. The person was utterly baffled by her swiftness, staring blankly into the direction she had ran into, then proceeded with what they were doing.

She slammed shut her door and let out a large sigh of relief. She still felt bad for running into the person in the hall, but really needed to change if someone was visiting them today. Probably another kingdom working out trading and business routines with her parents, but they usually didn't come until about late afternoon. She gave a light huff of displeasure, proceeding to open her closet once more. She wanted something semi-formal, in case she needed to actually confront the people, which hardly ever happened.

She then settled, after about 3 minutes of contemplation, on a very breezy but classy yellow summer dress. She decided tying her hair up would also be needed, so her entire thick mass of hair was swiftly brushed of most tangles and formed into a regular braid. She slipped her little bag around her waist, letting the continuous jingles of shells and bells ring through her room. She twirls, checking her backside to be sure it was covered sufficiently. She shrugged and thought it was decent enough.

She waited in her room, rolling her toy fish over in her hands. If her parents needed her, they'd call her in. She dragged herself from the window, to her bed, to the vanity, then back to the window. She was caught up in thought, ready to jump from her ledge from pure boredom before her mother opened her door.

"Melody, can we speak?" Her mothers soothing yet rasped voice echoed in the once silent room. Melody glanced across and saw her mothers worn face. She had her copper hair tied up neatly into a bun. She nodded in response to her question, allowing her mother to enter and sit on her bed. Melody sat beside her, shifting uncomfortably from what she heard last night.

"Honey, we need to start discussing marrying you off," Her mother ran fingers across Melodys face. Her skin tingled slightly, but she brushed the hand away.

"Why can't I rule alone? I know how to rule! I watch dad conduct business and I'm fairly good with foreign affairs and-" her mother stopped her, by placing a hand to her shoulder. They were staring into one another's eyes, her mothers hollow blue giving her less hope.

"Honey, I know you don't want to. But you must understand we're on the verge of war. We need to marry you off to the German Kings son so he doesn't start a conflict." Both hearts sank, relatively in time with one another. Melody rested her head against her mothers narrow and bony shoulders. She felt her head being stroked in short bursts. Melody felt her toes curl uncomfortably.

Ariel tapped her back, trying to comfort her as she stood. Melody stared back at her mother, and nodded in agreement. Ariel exited towards the dining room and Melody decided to leave in an opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man sat below deck, preparing for an everlasting trip. Why did this trip to Denmark seem to last months? His dog-faced chaperone tended to the ships captain, brushing her up, and giving her whatever information he possessed on the astronomical equations to black holes or something of the sort. Their conversations bored him.

Greasy brown hair waved before his face, and he quickly blew it away. When had he last taken a shower? A week ago? Two? He had lost track since he stayed below deck most days and nights. His hands were covered in dirt and calluses, with some scabs on his palms from accidents. He smirked, resting himself inside his hammock; he had nothing to do for today.

The water rocked the large ship back and forth, and in his head he imagined the galaxies rocking him to sleep. As he drifted off into his own thoughts, he was reminded of his mother. He wanted nothing more than to help her. There was little he could do at this point, but he knew all his efforts would go to supporting her. Above deck, he heard someone yell at the top of their lungs.

"Land ho!" The young boy rushed to the top deck, nearly falling from his hammock and ripping the lower decks doors from its hinges. His feet clamored roughly against the wooden steps. His eyes instantly directed to the water before he turned to face the large beige castle. His eyes widened and mouth turned into a wide grin.

He quickly turned into the captains quarters, panting as he noticed his dog faced chaperone with his feminine feline friend.

"D-Delbert! Land!" He sputtered out, his grin still plastered on his cheeks. "La-land! I can see it!" Delbert looked at the boy, his large chocolate eyes stunned by the situation. The woman stroked back her auburn hair into place, turning to face the teenager. Her emerald eyes pierced him as she spoke with her usual hissing tone.

"We might be older than you boy, but I'm certainly not deaf." She motioned the man named Delbert along her side, as they strolled from the quarters. Delbert grabbed the spiritual young teen by his hand and pulled him behind them.

The ports looked half full, giving the men and women aboard the ship hope for at least a bit of time off of a boat. Away from one another, that's all they seemed to want at this point. Jim pressed his nose to the sky, the faint hint of bread was wafting through thick sea air. Delbert tugged the boy along, his face lined with hints of excitement and something extra. Whatever it was, it reeked of females and unwanted pheromones. Jim, in retaliation scrunched his nose and yanked back from him. He jumped to stern, and stared off into the distance. The cylindrical castle looked like an amazing accessory to the large village.

He fantasized what the King and Queen looked like. Probably overly inbred cousins, pale and coughing up blood. Their child was definitely a disgusting, mangled monstrosity beyond recognition. He chuckled as he thought of the cruelty towards their demonic children.

As the boat pulled into the harbor, people began ogling the great ship. It had danced against the waves once or twice, with the sea maiden on the front looking less than pleasant to be there. Men and women file uncomfortably around as the people on the ship start filing out. The sea of faces started parting as the crews feet hit the wooden port. Jim tried rushing past the others, but they shoved him back behind Delbert. He scowled and rolled his eyes, filing slowly behind everyone. Through the crowd, a glimpse of a girl came through; black hair, green eyes, snow skin, small. She looked interesting, with a long yellow dress and no shoes. Something that is highly contrasted by her cleanliness. He cocked his head at her, before she disappeared behind the taller people in the crowd. Shrugging it off, he touched the normal ground.

The thick sea smell is now the scent of baked goods and dirt. He was ready to lodge out finally. No more rocking sea, a satisfactory rarity for him. He followed the impending crowd of sailors around him as they seemed to convene in front of the large canned kingdom. The black haired girl seemed to follow them while everyone else dispersed.

Jim smirked at the valence of the little girl. She was probably fifteen, give or take a few years, from her small breasts and small stature. She followed them all the way to the castle, just staring at the large blob of people. Captain Amelia gave orders for the sailors to disperse and look for whatever lodging they could find. Delbert stayed put my her side, uncomfortably holding her beside him.

Jim, instead of looking for an inn, approached the younger girl. He was a good 9 inches taller than her, practically towering over her. She craned her small neck, strands of black hair screening over her face. She looked so sweet from above, and he pressed his hands into his pockets as he spoke to her.

"What's a pretty young lady like yourself doing over here?" He smirked, thinking he might be able to help her find her way. She shrugged, glancing back in the direction of the castle.

"Trying to get away from my problems," her somber voice was soft, like milk. He gives a swift nod.

"I see. It's kind of hard to escape that stuff. I've got a record back home. Can't come back till I've been forgotten." The girl looked stunned at him.

"You're a criminal?"

"No, no. Not a criminal. Think of me as a... mischievous fairy. I cause problems for those who deserve it." He chortled heavily. The girl seemed to hesitate with her laugh. He patted her head, the thick strands of hair holding his hand.

"Promise, I'm not a bad guy. Want me to escort you back to your house..?" He offered, though at the time, he knew it did sound shady and creepy. The small girl shook her head.

"I know where I belong. Besides, my mother can find me if she needs to." She gave a faint hint of a smile. The boy took his hand from her hair.

"Can I have your name then? So I can know when your mother calls for you?"

"Melody. I'm... I'm Melody."

"Nice to meet you Melody. I'm Jim." He held his hand for her to shake. With a gentle squeeze, he shook them both. They exchanged smiles.

"Hey, would you want to tell me about Denmark? Since you're a local and all, I need to know all the places to go, all the interesting things to see." Melody smiled, obliging him with a simple response.

"I enjoy looking out at the sea during this time of day. I don't know if you'd enjoy that, since you're always on a boat, but it truly is wonderful." Jim laughed and patted her shoulder softly.

"I'm always underneath. Show me the beauty of the sea port, please." With that, they began sauntering off towards the pier. There, they spoke of books, the sea, their exploration. With it, they laughed and joked. Jim enjoyed seeing her smile, it was innocent like a child's.

"So what is your mom like?" He inquired curiously. Melody, still drunk with bliss, answered vaguely.

"Oh, heh. She's... beautiful, and kind, and... sweet." She looked out to the sea again, wave crashing over wave. She cleared her throat, looking back at Jim.

"What, um. What about you?"

"Well, she's... Hardworking, a bit of a hard-ass, but that's because she cares too much. She's amazing." He looks back at Melody, chuckling at her. This young girl was funny as hell. She wasn't like the broads in the Netherlands, or in England even. She was boyish and adventurous, smart and crass. She wasn't bad looking either.

Delbert came up behind the both of them. He tapped on the young boys shoulder, causing him to turn around. The dog faced man introduced him to a tall amber haired woman.

"Jim, this is queen Ariel Madsen. Your majesty this is the youngest of our humble home dwellers, Jim Hawkins." The face of the woman looked faintly familiar. He quickly stood and bowed to the beautiful woman, receiving a curtsy in return. He realized his previous thoughts earlier on the royalty and instantly felt a pit of deep embarrassment.

"Ah, I see you've already met my daughter, Melody." The young queen motioned towards the black haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody shrugged in a plight of embarrassment. Jim kept looking between Ariel and her, realizing that she was royalty. She sighed, giving into the inevitable. Jim grinned, holding back a disbelieving laugh.

"You... you've got to be kidding me. You're the princess..?" Melody nodded, her face stern and serious. He slowly ceased laughing, just staring at them, before clearing his throat.

"I'm truly sorry ladies. I thought this to be a joke. I've never met any royalty before. Please pardon my response." Ariel smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Nonsense, you're fine. I'm sure this is very odd for you." Her stature changed as Jim stood straight again. "But as your chaperone had said previously, you'll be lodging with us, for business and rest terms. We don't want to seem like bad hosts," Ariel tilted her head as though to seem innocent. Melody questioned her mothers logic.

Letting people from a random ship stay in the castle wasn't either of her parents style. They were hospitable, of course, but letting total strangers inside. That was weird even for them. She didn't really try to reason with it as all of them were walking back to the castle.

"All of you will have jobs of course. We need some help around the castle for an upcoming event," Ariel added along the way, trying to trump the silence. The meeting of the German prince, right. Melody hung her head low, staring back out at the now fading sea sky. Purple suited the water; it looked beautiful out there, like it was just waiting for someone to jump in. Melody felt the strong urge to, but decided it'd be in her best interest not to.

Jim stayed behind Delbert and Amelia, astray from Melody slightly, still stealing glances at her. They exchanged awkward grins occasionally, but stayed in a rather bleak silence mostly.

Ariel eventually met the crew with their chambers, assigning each of them their own rooms. They all gave one another good nights, as they carried themselves to their own rooms. Melody left Jim with a rather awkward goodnight, before escorting herself into her own room. She closed her door, bidding her mother with a longing "I love you," and "farewell," before pulling off her dress. Her vanity showed her anxious body as she disrobed. Pink faced and practically shaking, she pulled her undergarments to the floor and threw them into the cloth hamper. She looked into the vanity again. Pale, small bosom, pink on her shoulders and still staining her cheeks. Everything about her was so small, except her hair. She turned to her side, hoping a change will happen. Nothing. Still small breasted, the only difference now is a slightly protruding belly. She turned away from her vanity, hoping it's defective. She pulls through her assortment of nightgowns, settling on a pale blue and white collared one. She sheltered herself inside of her room, turning over her fish. She pecked its little nose, snuggling him into her breasts. Pulling him above her head, she admired his colors.

"You don't think I'm small breasted, do you Mink?" She asked him, ironically. In a lower tone, she replied to her own question.

"Of course not Melody. In fact, you're the hottest girl in all of the universe!" She looked at its stiff and dead eyes before dropping him on her face. She laughed at herself, snuggling close to her fish.

"Stupid," she uttered in a sing-song tone. Her eyes closed before the shouting began, allowing herself to slip away into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a while.

The morning rose with an undisturbed night. Melody was awoken by her own being. She sat up, smacking her lips together. She pulled off her nightgown and then her underwear comes on. A knock on her door startled her.

"Who is it?" Melody hesitated.

"It's me, honey." Her fathers voice softly called through the wood. Melody calmed herself, calling him in. Her father opened the door, smiling at her. Melody smiled back. Her dad shared her black hair and green eyes. Though aside from that, nothing more was noticeably shared. He was a tall, square man, with an impeccable fashion for silver and navy blue. He didn't go anywhere without his gloves.

"Don't forget, darling. You have to look respectable for the German King in an hour. Please be ready for them." Melody nodded, with less enthusiasm, but thanked her father for the reminder. He left with a grin, closing her door and leaving her back in her silence.

She flopped onto her bed with an anxious groan masked by a pillow. She felt tears fighting their way out of her eyes. She was sure they were nice people, but she didn't want them to discuss her. She wasn't property to be sold off. She was Melody. A human, with feelings.

She pulled herself from her pillow muffler, looking through her assortment of clean clothes. She pulled out a red, floor length dress, that cinched her waist. It's sleeves reached her wrists, sagging over them. Pulling the dress over her body, she was met with another knock at the door. Pulling on her dress completely, she responded to the knocks with a swift "Yes?"

"Princess," it was just one of the butlers. She nodded, motioning him inside.

"Come in, what do you need?" The tall man opened the door, his greying hair combed to the side. He holds out his arm to her.

"A man is calling for you out in the hall." She cocked her head slightly.

"Is that so?"

"He seems fairly assertive with seeing you, though he doesn't know where your room is."

"Oh. Tell him I'll be out in a moment, I just have to finish my hair." She waved him off, brushing her hair of stray tangles. She looked in her mirror, staring over the girl staring back at her. A knife lay beside her hair brush. The idea of cutting her hair off was very tempting. Pretending to be a boy and running away to live the way she wanted. She brushed her fingers against the blade, but decided against it, sadly. She opened her door, stepping out and looking down the hall. It was the boy from yesterday; his large brown eyes doting upon whatever was outside, gazing out of the large glass window in the hall, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and olive skin glimmering to the suns dancing gaze. She tiptoed her way over to him, trying not to destroy his beautiful illusion of outside.

"You wanted to see me, Jim?" She asked, the thin air growing between them. He smiled and looked back out at the shore. Wave over wave, cradling its children within the blue water.

"You live in such a mesmerizing place. I wish I could stay forever." Melody's eyes danced over the slender boy's body. She sat beside him, back facing the window.

"It gets fairly dull over time. I bet your life is more amazing than this. You get to see something new everyday." He scoffed and gently pushed at her shoulder at her remark.

"The sea is always the same. Same blue, same green, same waves and patterns."

"Yeah. I guess that's true. But it's pretty much the same in here. I've been cooped up here for my whole life." Melody watched the sea, with pure detest for her permanent cage. Jim rested a hand on her back, trying to understand her condition.

"Would you like to see my room? Just so you know where to find me." Jim gave her a nod as she stood up. She took his wrist, careful not to touch his hand. He stood and she pulled him down the milky ivory walls to her sleeping quarters.

As the door swung open, she watched as he ogled the interior. Whatever it may be, her large bed, her pile of stuffed animals, her closet, or the sheer expanse of her room. Jim inserted himself into the scene finally, gently resting himself on her bed. He rolled on the thick blankets.

"You have this? All to yourself?" He looked back at her, a smirk on his face. Melody shrugged, it being not a big deal to her. Jim chuckled at her nonchalant response.

"Wow. I mean, this is amazing. I wish I could have all of this." He stared at her, in disbelief. His sweet eyes pierced hers, making a subtle connection.

"You're how old, again?" He felt slightly annoyed at the sheer ignorance of this girl.

Melody obliged with a simple "Sixteen." As Jim stared in disbelief, she sat beside him on her bed.

"Please, don't tell me. I know, I should be appreciating everything I have. These," she waves her hands around, signaling all of her room, "trinkets and these delicacies." Her knees meet her chest, as she begins tending up.

"I'm... jealous, your life is so perfect, like a fairy tale." He stares up at the pale ceiling, still mulling over the fact that some sixteen year old is this amazingly privileged.

"Not all fairy tales have happy stories." She shrugged, laying back on her sheets.

"But this must make up for some of it. Doesn't it?"

"Eh... you get bored with things after a while. Just, the same routine, the same faces, nothing new ever comes in." Melody turned away from him, plucking Mink off the pile of plush animals. She stares into his dead eyes.

"I get that." Jim responds, looking at her back. A gentle stroke of his hand against her hair sends tingles down Melody's spine. He pulls back strands of her black hair, revealing her pale neck. He flushed a thin shade of pink.

Melody flipped onto her back once more, staring up at the boy. He was handsome, a knick on his left cheek, with his hair gently waving down at her. Something about him was just so appealing, she wasn't going to deny it.

The door began to crack open, and Jim removed himself from Melody's side abruptly. A large butler, one she'd never met before had come to get her. She nodded, taking his offer, though she couldn't exactly deny it. With a feeble goodbye to Jim, she exited off towards her suitor.


	4. Chapter 4

What had he been thinking? Jim pressed his hands into his face. She was a princess, she wouldn't dare come near a guy like him. Such dirty peasantry. All he was to their class was a rat. A filthy rat, only worthy of work. Maybe it was the fact he hadn't seen an attractive girl in so long. Maybe he just had the need to tend to masculine urges. Something had obviously clicked in him and he was humiliated. He sat up and looked around her room. He envied her so much. Her large and in charge lifestyle. Such a lush and lavish way of living.

Jim stood up, staring into her closet. Beautiful dresses sorted by color. He thumbed over the fine silks, looking at the selection she had. How could this get boring?

As he left, he saw Captain Amelia and Delbert strolling off together, both their hair slightly mussed and tussled. The smell of sweat reeked on their clothes, making Jim furrow his brows and snuffs off into his own room. A loud altercation seemed to be happening in the hallway, between the queen and some man.

"So you're just selling her off? Without her consent at all?" The queens voice radiated through the wall.

"It was the only choice I had! You're acting like this is what I wanted to do!" The man, presumably the king, responded aggressively.

They went back and forth, throwing insults to one another. The voices faded away and with it, a dawning fact rose on Jim.

Melody is being sold off to someone, most likely someone she's never even met. Jim rested on his bed, dazing off into thought. She must've known about this, surely. Jim felt sorry for her. She'd never get to experience marrying someone you loved, someone who cared about you like you cared about them. That sounded horrible, like a long session of pure torture. Never loving the person you're eloping with. The thought just mulled over in his head, constantly turning and twisting like gears to a machine.

He tossed and turned in his bed. He tried shaking the thought from his head, the feeling from his stomach. He stared at his hands, realizing how dirty he is, physically. He needed to bathe, or shower, or something of the sort. Something to cleanse him of his dirt and grime. He began out of his room, pulling aside a servant.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Where are your wash rooms?"

The man directed the young boy towards a corridor with a large bamboo door.

"The door can jamb on occasion, just push it open if it becomes stubborn." The butler added. Jim thanked him and began rushing towards it.

He found the door, jiggled the handle until it decided to open. Peering into the room, he saw no one, escorting himself inside. It was quite big, with more ivory casting inside, the large tub was accompanied by a set of pumps where hot and cold water would come out. A large bucket sat between the both of them. On shelves sat different body washes, shampoos, herbs, even pipes with tobacco in them. Jim took his pick of the lavish soaps, setting them next to the bath, before pumping the hot and cold water, dumping it into the bathtub. As the bath became full enough to his pleasure, he pulled a towel from the rack, laying it over the hot water pump.

He stripped down to absolutely nothing. He looked over himself, staring at the brown tint he had, from sea or dirt. He stepped into the bath water, slowly allowing himself inside of it. It was a bit warmer than expected, but it was amazing to feel water once more. It was blissful to finally be able to clean his filth. He pulled the soap to his body and began cleaning himself.

The water turned brown with his filth, and he became his normal tan-olive skin. He scrounged every part of his being, practically rubbing himself raw. He hair soaked in the water and, as expected, more grime and salt sunk into it.

Jim pulled himself up from the tub, leaving the brown suds to the unplugged drain. He threw the warm towel over his fit body. He was a strong guy, though it didn't entirely show.

He began drying off, shaking the water from his hair. The suds ran down his body, and he swiftly popped them, obliterating them from existence. He dried the remaining hair from his head, pulling the water from his ponytail. When he finished cleaning, he wrapped the towel over his waist, hiding his lower half. He took his dirty clothes, and filled the bucket with hot water again. He pushed his shirt into the scalding water, viciously scrubbing it. The door pushed open behind him. He swiftly turned, gripping his towel so not to flash himself to the innocent bystander.

In the doorway stood the green eyed girl he had been with not an hour earlier. Her dress was the same, her hair as well, but something about her was very different. Still, Jim kicked back the bucket full of his clothes and scalding water. As fast as it was kicked back, Jim fell backwards. Melody rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him.

"Jim! Are you alright?" She cried out, helping him sit up.

"Yeah, just a minor inconvenience." He lifted his arm, then his leg, but cringed at the pain. He looked over it, and a large burn ran down his entire calf.

"You're burnt, we've got to get you something." Melody pulled his arm over her shoulder, bringing him up. Jim obliged her help, but felt awkward having it. He wanted to show that he was strong, that he could do it, but decided it'd be rude to refuse help from someone who seemed genuinely concerned for his health.

She lead him to his small space of a room before setting him down on his bed. She stared at his leg, before ushering in a servant.

"Can I please have a cold towel? Preferably a smaller one? This boy has been injured." The servant graciously obliged to her. She thanked him, before looking him over again.

"What were you doing in there?" Melody asked him, concern in her eyes and her words. Jim shrugged, carefully hiding his anxiety.

"Washing my clothes and myself," Jim gave her a sweet smile, zapping a switch in her face. Melody's face turned a light pink. He sat up to stare at her, looking at her beauty. She was a stranger to him, to each other they were barely friends. He wanted her, to hold her, to do something for her, but she was just a stranger.

The cold towelette came in, and Melody pressed it to the burn. An uncomfortable surge ran through his veins. A cringe crossed his face, and Melody patted his hand.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help the pain go away." Jim tried to look strong.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a small injury." Jim stubbornly proposed. Melody still gently patted the wound, still watching Jim's discomfort. Jim met her eyes, another subtle connection to each other. Melody couldn't break the eye contact for a few more seconds, before snapping back. She continued tending to his wound.

"You could've just asked someone to clean your clothes. You're a guest in our house." Melody grooms him, standing up finally. "I'll send in for some new garments. Please rest until I bring them in," Melody pushed him down onto his bed, her small hands somehow forceful.

"I mean it. Please. Just sit back, and wait for me." Melody started to sound like his mother when Jim was a kid. He remembered that she would always make him stay in bed when he was sick. He felt a twinge in his heart as he remembered that, watching Melody walk out. He stared at the ceiling and felt the fluttering of butterflies in his belly, the memories of his mother flooding his head. He wanted to see her again, tell her he missed her. He wanted so badly to tell her of his adventures, the money he accumulated from his trips.

Melody opened the door, holding freshly folded clothes. She laid them beside him, giving the gentle nudge of approval to put them on.

"May I please have privacy?" He rebounded awkwardly. Melody flushed red, standing up straight.

"Oh! Of course, sorry," giving him a curtsy before exiting. Jim could tell, still, something wasn't right about her anymore. She was off, like something had been nipping at her. He wanted to ask her what it was, but knew it wasn't right. It wasn't his place. After all, he was only a peasant and she was but a princess. He'd never understand her.


	5. Chapter 5

As Melody closed the door, a faint voice called out to her. She stared down the direction her name echoed. The large man she had met earlier in the conference room. He was rotund, with the eyes of the sky. His fat cheeks glowed as though they were large polished strawberries. His hair was rays of wispy sunshine.

"Ah! Melody! There you are!" His accent was so thick she could barely understand him as he approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'd like to tell you that you seem like a very fine specimen."

Right. Not a human, a specimen. She smiled up at him and curtsied to him.

"It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well. When is the prince coming to visit, may I ask?" She didn't really care for the actual answer, though it was the polite, ladylike thing to do. The rotund man, named Adolf, responded cheerily.

"I'm glad to know you're so excited to meet him. Sadly he won't be here for another two weeks. His ship got off course and led him to Greece instead, the poor fellow," Adolf gave the young girl a toothy grin, continuing on. "But I'm sure he'll absolutely love you. You seem like a doll." He gently touched her nose. Melody thanked his compliment, doing her very best to not sound disgusted. He found himself caught up in business from his large butler, whom Melody was guessing, doubled as his body guard.

"Well, little mistress, I must be off. Brutus has informed me of some recent... how you say..."

"Adult business. Not for young girls." Brutus helped the older gentleman's sentence move along. His thick Russian accent didn't clash much with his looks.

"That's it, thank you. I must attend to that. I'll see you later, madam." The king said before he and his body guard walked off in whatever direction they were needed. Melody sighed, pressing her back to the wall. Her mind couldn't stop buzzing with everything they had said.

 _You're an object. A product on a shelf, to be sold at a certain price for a certain use, and then to be tossed out_ , she thought to herself. She was just a virgin. Intended to be fucked then thrown to the side when an heir to their throne was produced. Forgotten by all, respected by only the dust below her feet. She tried not to sink back into her own little dark hole. It was harder than she thought though. The dirt would crumble below her feet as she tried climbing out. She just fell deeper and the tears started rolling down her face shortly after she realized there was no absolute way to get out of this.

She sat in her hall, in fetal position, sending soft sobs into her red dress. Her green eyes became puffy and her crying diverged and became nothing more than a loop of hiccups and rosy cheeks stained with salty trails. The door beside her opened; Jim came out in his newly found fashion sense. Melody bolted up, rubbing her eyes and nose clean. She smiled at Jim, sweeping over the outfit.

"You look really handsome. Like a prince," Melody sniffled, making sure she didn't look like she was crying. Still, through her best efforts, Jim noticed the elephant in the room.

"Are you alright?" He leaned down slightly, noticing the dried trails of salt on her cheeks. Melody felt her chest tighten, choking back more sobs. But still she nodded.

"Really? Are you sure?" Jim tried meeting her gaze with his. Once she met with his blue eyes, she couldn't hold the floodgate of tears any longer. Her arms wrapped around his chest, her head buried below his chin. She couldn't let this hold her any longer, bawling into the fine clothes she had just given him.

Jim held her back tightly, the way she wished her dad did. She pressed her feelings into his body as he brushed her hair, hushing her, trying to soothe her.

She felt disgusting, her stomach bubbling, letting everything spill to the only person she could actually call her friend. He probably hated doing this for her, wanting nothing but to push her away. But he couldn't because he knew it'd ruin his chances of getting a piece of her. That's all boys thought about, from Melody's books. Just women, and their bodies. Their personalities didn't matter a lick to them.

Her weeping ceased, however slow it happened, she didn't know. Jim still stood with her in his arms, still hushing her, brushing her hair, trying to soothe her.

She pulled back and stared at Jim. Her red and puffy eyes must've looked horrible to him. She let go of him, pushing him away from her.

"Sorry..." she whispered under her breath to him. She found herself rushing to her bedroom shortly after uttering those words, with Jim attempting to come after her. He limped rather fast, though Melody made it to her room before him, allowing her to lock her door, adding extra defenses with her body. She sat there, wallowing in her shame as Jim banged on the door, begging her to come out and talk with him practically.

 _Yeah right... like he actually would care. You're just a silly little girl, a virgin to be violated and thrown away. Don't forget that._ She couldn't shake away that little voice in the back of her head. It was nagging her now; she was but an object, a play thing, a fuck toy. There was nothing special about her other than her parents.

She felt a slump against the back of the door. Jim had given up banging and proceeded to realize everything.

"What is it saying?" Melody was surprised by the sudden question.

"What..?"

"The voice in your head. We all have one. What is yours telling you?"

"W-well..." Melody stammered, nervously snapping her fingers, "That... I'm wonderful, and I-"

"Not what you want me to hear. Obviously it's not kind to you. What is it saying?" He sternly proposed. Melody felt the tears tug out again.

"That... that I'm... an object. No one deserves me. I'm a... sex toy. That's all I'm good for." A large bout of silence passed over both of them. Melody hiccuped, her throat tight and the lump in her stomach grew harder.

"You know that's not true, right?" Jim finally spoke again, his voice so kind, understanding. Melody huffed a sarcastic laugh.

"How do I know you're not just saying this to get under my skirt?"

"Because not every guy is obsessed with fucking."

"You haven't met the guys I have, then."

"The guys you've met are total dick bags. Princes are just interested in benefitting themselves."

Melody realized how childish she must've sounded to him. She turned around, pulling herself up from her slumped position, unlocking the door, and pulled the door to her room open again, gazing down at Jim who seemed to be giving her a slight grin. She gave him a hand to pull him up with. She liked looking up at him. It felt so innocent to stare up at someone who actually cared about her feelings finally.

He was the friend she had longed to have for so many lonely years stuck inside her castle, learning business, trading, manner skills, dancing. Everything a princess needed to know. This restricted friendships to a tight schedule of 30 minutes of hanging out. Eventually all of her sea friends got bored of waiting just for 30 measly minutes to talk about nothing. They started going about what they wanted to do.

"You know that voice in your head is just a huge buzzkill, right? She is literally nothing." Jim smiled wider, tapping her forehead with his pointer finger. Melody laughed slightly, shrugging at his words. To her, that's all they really were. She wanted to believe them desperately.

"Yeah, I know." She lied to herself, but it made Jim smile at her. He looked so much better when he was happy.

"Good. I'm glad," his fingers drifted over Melody's ear as he pushed back the stray hairs to their spot. She felt her cheeks flush, and she remembered that Jim's leg was horribly burnt.

"Oh god, Jim your leg!" She brought his arm over her shoulder and led him to her bed again, laying him down.

 _Such stupidity... He must be in a lot of pain. All because of your selfishness~_ The voice nagged her, but she couldn't be bothered with it at this point. Jim rolled his eyes, sitting up to stare at her. Melody rubbed it, hoping not to push too much pressure on it.

"Melody, I'm not a little boy, I can take care of myself." His voice edged on cooing.

"Still, you need your rest and I made you try to come after me."

"You made me do nothing I wouldn't have already done." She felt flush there, her fingers curling under the blankets.

"You're sweet," She responded finally. Jim turned her head to stare at him.

"I'm just a good friend. Something you obviously need." Jim smiled a bit wider, before letting go of her face. Melody stared at him, a small, but crucial question crossing her mind. She felt embarrassed asking, but it was something she needed to know.

"Jim, can I ask you something kinda awkward?" Her flush started fading from her cheeks, as she looked at her feet.

"What is it?" He folded his arms behind his head, staring at the drapes around the bed. Melody nervously played with her fingers.

"I don't think I ever asked how old you are." Something changed in Jim's posture, before he laughed, sitting forward again.

"I'm seventeen," he responded in a jovial tone.

"Seventeen." Melody repeated, a bit softer. He was around her age, which actually kinda surprised her. He looked a bit over twenty at least, but it was nice to know someone was close in age to her.

Ariel called out for Jim from the hall. Jim took in a deep breath before exhaling it from his lungs.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll talk to you later, okay Melody?" Jim rubbed the top of her head, giving Melody a pleased complexion.

"Okay. You will come back, right?"

"I promise." He held out his pinky, proposing a pinky promise. Melody took his pinky in hers, her smallest finger even smaller than his. Then he parted, his leg obviously not in the best shape. She so badly wanted to call him back in, but her mom wouldn't have approved of a worker taking a day off.

Melody stood from her bed, closing the door once more. It was time for her to change from her discomforting clothing. She pulled off her dress, relieved to be able to parade around in her underwear once more.

It crossed her mind though. She had seen a boy near naked for the first time today. She finally became red as that fact now dawned on her. She was so busy trying to make sure he was well, that his pain was numbed. She imagined him, recalling the nicely shaped body, the perfectly tinted skin.

His body was now tainting her mind, making her feel dirty. She couldn't help but remember it though, it was near perfection to her. She flopped onto her bed, sending short screams into her pillow.

What is this feeling? Why am I so interested in his... His body..? Her mind raced, showing only him to her. She felt so gross, so tainted by these feelings. As he raced through, she imagined him on top of her, kissing her, touching her. She began groaning more into her pillow even louder. She knew she wanted that but she couldn't have it. She was so desperate to feel that, but only from him.

He was out of her league, she thought. This helped her stop squealing, helped her remember that she was getting married. That she wouldn't ever experience kissing him. She put her pillow back, still red in the face. She pulled herself together, taking a deep breath. The image of Jim kissing her still stuck heavily in her mind.

She pulled her bag of shells to her chest, hoping to find something to take her mind off of his beautiful face. She rummaged through, pulling out a conch shell, pressing it to her ear. The sound of crashing waves, she could hear that outside too. It gave her a small grin. It reminded her of her grandfather who had died less than two years previously. He was a temperamental man, though he was always there for his family. Her grin faded from her face; she still missed her grandfather deeply. She hadn't even met him until she was twelve, so she used to spent whatever time she could with him.

She put the conch down, instead lifting up the locket her mother had given here. As it opened, a song so familiar to her pierced her ears. The hologram of Atlantica glowed, illuminating the room further. She laid back on her, staring into it, listening to the song it hummed into her ear. She watched the fabricated bubbles bind around the image. She attempted to pop one of them, but her finger just split through the image.

She closed the locket, putting it back in the bag. Every shell told a different story she could remember. Though that picture still pressed deep into her head. Their lips and bodies pressed together. It would not leave, it was nailed in there.

Melody laid back again, unsure what to do with these pent up feelings. She knew that these were gross and unnatural. She wallowed in her pool of self disgust, hoping these feelings would pass.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jim, my boy, please try to work a bit harder," Delbert urged the boy. The older man was proceeding to squeamishly slice pork, while the boy was scrubbing away at dishes, a skill he had mastered while on the ship. He rolled his eyes, rubbing away at the dishes even harder. Delbert eyed him, staring over his new garments.

"Who dressed you today? The princess?" He asked, sarcasm lining his words. Jim smirked, pressing the rag into the dishes, further cleansing them.

"Yeah, actually. She's a nice girl," Delbert watched him, both in disbelief and in interest. Jim looked back at him, raising a single eyebrow to Delbert.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Jim scanned the older mans face, the wrinkles on his face making him look like an English bulldog. Delbert merely scoffed, sarcastically adding to the conversation.

"I never took you for much of a romantic, Jim. I always thought that the sea was your only maiden." Jim felt flush, still watching the older man as he returned to his discomforting station, half expecting a stubby tail to appear on his backside. He didn't love the princess. The thought was quickly shaken from his head.

"She's just a friend, that's all."

"Mhm. Just a friend who you'll get closer to, and closer and closer until you're not just 'friends'." Delbert pushed in slyly. He quickly retracted his statement, following it with, "But as we both should know, we're working on a wedding, and I don't believe the king and queen are getting married a second time." Jim tried pushing that back. It wasn't fair to her, at all. But, again, what could he possibly do? Take her to a secret island with a few other people and hope that she falls in love with them? How stupid.

Returning to his work, he felt his singed flesh drop more pain into his calf. He gently brushed it, his wrinkled hands carefully padding down the spot. It was still sensitive, but that was to be expected.

"Um, Jim, my boy. Would you mind trading stations with me? I don't think I can stand cutting this any longer," Delbert tapped his shoulder. Jim looked over at him, obliging his offer. They switched spots, giving Delbert a look at Jim's awkward walk.

"What happened there?" He pointed to the bum leg Jim was waddling around with. Jim made a face of mild embarrassment. Clenching his teeth, he spoke with a bit of hesitation.

"I may or may not have accidentally spilled a bucket of hot water on my leg. While cleaning my dirty clothes." Delbert stared at him, humor wrapping around his tongue. His chortle was filled with a fine assortment of weird noises. The clatter of dishes made it seem like the situation was extremely funny.

"Y-you know you don't have to clean your clothes, Jim? They have other people to do that." Delbert still wasn't entirely done laughing at the young boy. Jim sliced the meat even harder, embarrassment waving over his face.

"I was alerted after the fact. Melody," Jim started, quickly correcting himself, "Sorry, the princess, had come in and caused me to burn my leg."

Delbert seemed to cease in his dish cleaning, his laughter dying out as well. Jim continued cutting, trying to make sure the silence wasn't total. The minute passed like an hour, every second sucking away at their lives.

"Jim, you know what I'm going to say, right?" Delbert finally broke the silence. There was a throbbing in Jim's head. It was unexplainable, but Jim retorted, trying to be mature.

"I don't love her, she's just my friend."

"Now Jim, I might be older, but I can tell you at least want her."

"I want her to be happy," He assured him, slicing harder.

"With you." Delbert asserted, correctness in his tone. Finally, Jim felt his wits snap.

"So what? Am I not allowed to have friends? Am I not allowed to want to help them? To make sure that they're happy in their life?" His voice boomed through the kitchen. His entire body started shuddering, trying to defend his case desperately. Delbert stopped, giving him only a grave sigh. The rest of their work happened in bleak and awkward silence. Before they parted ways, Delbert tried giving Jim his fading words of wisdom.

"Please, remember my boy, there's a difference between friendship and love. You're treading on the very thin line that separates those two."

"Yeah. Thanks." Jim grudgingly replied, walking off in a huff. Delbert held out his arm, but hesitated, pulling it back.

Jim walked through the hall, staring out at the ocean through the seven foot high windows. His thoughts spun, all surrounding Melody. She was his friend, barely that. There's no love between them. It's purely platonic. Right? He knew that he didn't have feelings for her. It was impossible. Hanging out with someone for less that forty-eight hours doesn't make you fall in love with them. It's improbably against nature. They're definitely just friends.

The fading blue sky turned a tinted grey. Dark purples fused with that grey, pinks tried making it less dreary, though it was futile. He wasn't in love with her, he just wanted to make sure she was happy. Any good friend wants that, right? He pulled his hair back with his hand, running over his actions. None indicated he loved her, just that he wanted the best for her. He found himself at his dormitory, alerting Amelia where he was going.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do that, Mr. Hawkins? We wouldn't want any trouble with the king," Amelia was as aware as Jim that what he was doing was against the rules.

"I'll deal with the repercussions when it comes to that. Just tell them the truth if they ask." Jim demanded, wanting nothing more than to clear his head at this point. Captain Amelia nodded, a bit concerned if anything.

He met the front doors, watching the evening roll through. Continuously he wandered, before stumbling upon a grassy courtyard that overlooked this overbuilt enclosure. Some part of the castle looked down upon it and sea, though it looked like a rather small and illuminated window stood there.

He stared out into the sea, which now became the same color as the sky. Picking up the small stones that laid inside the sand, he examined them, throwing them out into the darkened water. The splashes of water were nothing, a simple inconvenience to the overall waves.

He knew that this was simply a friendly relationship. Can't girls and boys just be friends? Was that so impossible to comprehend? He threw the stones harder and further each time. It was such an annoyance to know that they all thought he was in love with the princess.

He eventually ran out of rocks, sitting back down in the sand. He felt the tears inside of his eyes try to break out, so entirely jealous of Melody's life. Her dad was still there. Her mom wasn't constantly in debt. She didn't need to worry about having to make her own money however she possibly could. Warm streams fell down his face as he forced himself to forget those. He didn't need this pity party, he was privileged in his own ways. He could marry whoever he wanted, he could go anywhere at any time, he didn't need to constantly dress nice.

Jim wiped away his tears, hoping the emotions would wipe away too. They didn't, still filling inside of his belly, wanting to be belted out. But he forced them far down, to a place he didn't want to revisit. He felt his heart sink as his name protruded along the castle. The familiar sweetness of the voice emitted made him look around. Through the small window, he noticed Melody, standing on the balcony.

"Is there room down there for two?" She joked, her towel in hand.

"Uh. Y-yeah, come on down," Jim swallowed the lump in his throat. The purple night gown swayed gleefully as Melody turned from her window. Jim took a minute to collect himself, hoping that he'd at least look calm in front of her. He brushed off the back of his clothes, though it didn't seem to matter at this point. After five minutes of waiting, Jim noticed the younger, out of breath girl. She was standing below the arch that had welcomed him in two days ago.

"Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way, princess?" He held out his hand, comically offering the idea. Melody stared at him, still panting.

"N-no. I can... I can walk myself." She smiled, standing straight. Her legs still obviously wobbled, and Jim took that as his invitation to pick her up. In his arms, she sat with her arms wrapped around his neck, her knees held by his hand, his other holding her back. She was relatively light, which didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would.

"Thanks..." She murmured, spite lining her tongue ever so softly. He smirked, assuring her he was strong enough to carry a 120 pound girl. Melody gave a slight shift in facial expression. He questioned what it could be, but steadily walked the both of them to–roughly–the same spot he was in. He set her down finally, allowing her to sit up by herself. She huffed, her gaze turning to the sea. She giggled to herself, probably reliving old memories.

"What's so funny?" Jim finally asked her. Her head moved toward him, but her eyes were locked with the waters.

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy, okay?" Melody sent him a quick glance before returning to the ocean.

"Promise."

"Okay." Melody took a long breath, like she was afraid that after she told him that all oxygen would be lost. "My grandpa used to live in the sea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's really amazing. He's... well, was, King Trident of Atlantica." Melody let out a stifled and stiff laugh. "I know, it's crazy sounding, but it's true." Jim's eyebrows were slightly furrowed. This sounded absolutely insane.

"How do I know it's true?" Jim finally questioned, folding his arms over his chest. Melody made a quick skim of the area, before being assured no one else was there or around to witness what was going to happen.

"Okay, promise to keep your mouth shut about this?"

"On my life and children. Now what is it?" Jim urged, impatiently. Melody made another quick skim, before pulling him to the cold water. She proceeded to strip down to almost nothing. He looked away, though temptation had creeped on his shoulders.

He heard a loud splash and realized she had jumped in. Jim stared, waiting for her to come up for breath. As he realized she might be drowning, he swiftly ran in and jumped down after her. He felt his veins constrict in the cold waters, though he knew he needed to find her. His breath was limited, as he constantly poked up to the surface to try to gasp for breath. He searched through the dark waters for her, hoping she'd be anywhere. His energy started giving out about five minutes in, his muscles sore and body frigid. Still he couldn't help trying to find her. He felt tired, but needed to find her. He dove under, meeting her face to face, her eyes resting on his. Jim took both her arms and pulled her up, using the little strength he had to pull both of them to shore. He was begging for a warm gulp of air, though the night wouldn't allow warmth. Melody patted his back, both of them still drenched.

"Jim, are you okay? Did I scare you?" Melody's voice trembled, unintentional terror coming through her words. Once regaining his breath and strength, he grabbed her, making sure she was real, that she was okay. Once making the realization, he pulled her close into an embrace. Tears bubbled in his eyes as he stroked her hair.

"Don't you dare do that again," Jim hissed, still holding her, tears still falling down his face. Melody returned the hug, her fingers curling into his wet shirt. They sat there, holding one another, sand and dirt lining the clothing they had. When they pulled back, both of them looked as though they had been crying profusely. Melody let out a stifled laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

"I get you these new clothes and it takes you about five hours before you completely dirty them again." Melody brushed back his clumped brown hair, giving them both a chuckle. Jim smiled at her, making sure his tears weren't as obvious.

"I think that's mostly your fault," his voice sounded stuffy and sarcastic. Melody pushed him back slightly giving another slight chuckle. Jim stood, pulling Melody with him. His large hand seemed to almost entirely cup hers.

"There's something I want to show you." He took her to the midpoint of the grassy area, before releasing her hand and laying down, staring longingly at the stars. The princess followed suit, staring with him at the millions of diamonds lining the sky. He proceeded to show her all of the different constellations, different stars with different names, even the different nebular sectors. All her questions were answered with relative ease by him.

"How'd you learn so much?" Melody turned from the stars to look at the boy. He glanced over at the young princess before staring back into the sky.

"Well, I had books to keep me company. My mom used to read to me about the pirates, space, anything we had. When Delbert brought more books over from his trips to Italy, I started learning to read on my own."

"Is Delbert your dad?" Melody turned back to the stars. Jim's composition changed, a frown pulling down at the corners of his mouth.

"Uh, no. My, um... My dad left me when I was about eight. He didn't really see the point in taking care of me." Melody stared at him, her eyes widened.

"I'm, so sorry." Her voice seemed so soothing in that moment. He let out a forced smile, pushing out a laugh too.

"It's not your fault. My dad doesn't know what he's missing." He laid back down, arms holding up his head. Melody stared at him, confused at his nonchalant nature towards the situation.

"Don't you miss him?" She asked.

"Not often. If he didn't want me, I don't want him."

"But he's still your dad." Between them hovered a melancholy silence. Jim sat up, attempting to switch the subject.

"Have you ever seen the inside of a pirates ship?" He knew it wasn't really a pirates ship, it was just a cargo ship. But he liked playing it off that he was the big, cool, pirate. Melody shook her head in response. He gleefully smiled, taking her hand in his and pulled her towards the gargantuan ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Something was screaming in the back of Melody's head. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be hanging around with boys, much less boys who work for her and her family. Someone of higher class was probably who she should've been with. But the voice subsided as she felt her heart pound with glee. This was what she wanted, this gay freedom on her skin as she walked with this boy.

He searched around, before reaching to grab the plank. As it fell to the docks, he ushered her into the ship, following after, pulling the wooden board back to its original stand. Melody twirled in her soggy undergarments, they began pulling tighter into her skin as she examined the magnificent ship surrounding her, holding her. She stared up at the sails, starboard, stern, everything possible. She drunk in every inch of the wooden masterpiece. Jim snuck up behind her, tapping her shoulder, quickly taking place on her other as she looked for him. He motioned towards a set of double doors. The offer stood less than a second before she nodded, clasping her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Her face felt slightly flush as he smiled. Opening the doors showed off a large sleeping area, hanging cots swaying over one another. As waves came through, they seemed to affect the two a bit more. Maybe it was because they were so much closer in here, but the ship made them both warmer. Melody tried stringing herself onto one of the cots. As she sat in the cloth hammock, she sputtered.

"This is so uncomfortable. How long have you been in this thing?" She turned around, her hair inevitably brushing over her eyes. She attempted blowing it off, though it seemed to have found its perfect resting area on her face.

"I think," Jim replied gruffly, and pulled himself into the hammock above her, "it's been about two years."

"How did you live in this for two whole years?" Melody shrieked, looking up from her hammock. Jim just swayed back and forth, his hands hanging down from the hammock.

"I dunno, this has just been my life for the past couple years." Jim sat up, his weight shifting to the wooden floors again. He watched as Melody struggled to pull herself from her own hammock. Ever so wobbly, she finally managed to stand up, trying to keep herself up straight on the deck. Jim smirked to her, circling around her.

"So you have your land legs still. Now how do you change that?" Jim mocked her, his hands on her shoulders. He rocked her back and forth, making it harder for her to stand.

"Hey! Quit being an ass!" She cried, a smile still plastered on her face. She brushed off his hands, from her shoulders.

"Ah! I have a pleasant idea as to how to get your sea legs." The boat rocked a bit harder, tilting them both off center a bit. Jim didn't seem to be as affected as Melody. She began struggling to stand in general, so Jim pulled his hand onto her shoulder, his other on her waist.

"What? Do you even know how to dance?" Melody scoffed, looking him up and down. He didn't seem the type to really have a refined sense of luxuries. Jim raised an eyebrow, his smirk slightly fading, though still there.

"Well of course I do." His eyes twinkled as the remaining moonlight shone through the loose boards and onto his skin. There was a pounding beat in Melody's chest at that point.

What's going on? Melody asked herself, swallowing a lump in her throat. This was such an awkward and sick feeling. There was the voice again. Nagging her that this wasn't right. Still she protested it, unsure what was so bad about this.

"Fine. Show me what you know," Melody placed her hands on his neck. Jim began leading, his feet nimble and able to hold the both of them.

Melody followed, imagining her elegant ballroom, the both of them in fine silk attire with the band playing in the background. Jim swiftly pulled her up, twirling her in the air. Their eyes met again, this time the connection less subtle than before. When he put her back down, his eyes didn't unlock from hers, they gripped each other's interest deeply, for no known reason at that point. They both laughed slightly, their faces simultaneously flushing a similar shade of red. Melody released her arms first from Jim's neck, Jim swiftly following suit, despite both parties obviously wanting to stay there with one another.

"We should probably head back to the castle before anyone notices we're gone." Melody proceeded to break the silence. Jim nodded, finally breaking eye contact. He grabbed Melody's shoulder before attempting to lean down to peck her cheek. The waves began hitting the ship even harder, causing the kiss to miss entirely and Jim's lips made contact with the pure sea air rather than her, though Melody fell hard into his chest. He wrapped his arms around, trying to protect her as best as he could from any debris.

Melody felt trapped inside of his arms, though she accepted it sort of. She knew she couldn't do this on her own. Their now damp clothes pressed together, sea water still splattered on the top of the boat, dripping through the cracks and onto their hair and clothes. As the sea decided to try to calm itself, so did Jim's grip. He looked over Melody, making sure she hadn't been hurt or knocked by something. She looked entirely clear of bruises and didn't complain of any immediate pain. Jim let out a relieved sigh, his smile returning.

"We need to go now. Before the waves get worse," Melody remarked, her hand finding its way into his. Jim nodded, pulling them both out from the ships belly. As they reached the top a head peeked out from the water, though it quickly subsided back underneath. Melody knew who it was., and she bit down on her tongue. They were being watched by the people of the sea, her extended family, to be exact.

Jim nimbly pushed down the bridge from the board to the port, pulling the princess and himself from the ship, doing his best to return it to its place. They giggled, running back to the front of the castle, still hand in hand. Very few lights were on, though guards were in their stations. Melody urged them to stay silent at her entry, and however reluctant they had been, they allowed her and her friend to creep into the castle. They snuck about the dark hallways, hiding from whatever people were roaming at this hour.

When Melody and Jim finally were acquainted at his nook in the wall, she felt bad for leaving him alone in there. Before he parted from her, she wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled her head into his shirt which had dried almost completely at this point. Bidding a reluctant farewell, they both parted into their individual directions. Her heart began racing again, her fingers pulling through her black hair as she anxiously paced to her room.

Before opening her door, she calmed herself, returning her face to its normal pale milk, and her fingers ceased their incessant fidgeting. She pulled open her door, and flopped onto her bed. She tightly held onto her blankets, a smile sneaking into the corners of her lips. She began squealing just thinking about him now. His pretty face, his tall stature, his interest in the sky and hers of the sea. His voice was like a song–a melody, if you will–at every syllable he pronounced. His intelligence and humor just attracted her more to him, with everlasting superfluous language and knowledge. Nothing and no one could possibly sway her imagination and ideal of him.

They repeated this arrangement for a total of nine days. Each night, sneaking out into the courtyard, dancing and discussing something of a new topic. Some days it was art, other days music, sometimes there was the mention of a faintly remembered childhood memory. No matter, the day that came after was proceeded with as though that night previous never happened, only in their heads was the thought of it, and the thought of the next. It was always a cheery thought to get them through the day.

Melody interrupted Jim as she noticed him cleansing the floor in their library hall.

"What's goin' on there Jimmy?" She scoffed playfully. He shrugged his smirk swindling onto the left corner of his mouth.

"Cleaning, like I was told to. What are you doing, your majesty?" He teased as he glanced up at her. She motioned her head towards the library. He let out a bored, "Ah," allowing her to pass into the large double doors leading into the room. The room was expansive, to say the least. One of the few rooms that weren't covered from head to toe in ivory. Instead it was filled with wooden shelves, twenty or so feet high, brimming with rainbow assortments of books. A large ladder with attachments at the top and wheels on the bottom sat at the end of the library. Few chairs and tables were lined around the room, though they seemed to have been well acquainted with the settled dust that was atop it.

Melody solicited about the place, searching for a book on oceans. Surely there had to be at least a few hundred, since her family's castle was directly next to the sea. Though the seas and oceans were very different, she had learned that previously in another escapade for books. She pulled out every book that merely mentioned an ocean in the title or description, and placed them on the table, stirring the speckles of dust as they danced in shining sunlight. Along with those, she also picked up a couple fiction books, some in the adults section. She had to hide them amongst the rest, so she wouldn't get caught with the smut. She tugged out one of the tens of books on the ocean she had pleasantly picked from its shelf.

The door opened as she felt herself drift a fourth of the way through the book. A page on certain fish, that's where she left her book mark as she looked up. Jim sat on the opposite side of the table from Melody, looking at her large stacks of literature.

"Whatcha looking at princess?" He finally inquired. Melody smiled, returning to her page, turning to the next page.

"Looking at ocean books, are you done with your cleaning?"

"Just about. I wanted to see what books you picked out," He pulled a random book out of the pile, and smirks. "'The Jewel of Sapphire Passion'? Oh Melody, you dirty girl."

"What?" Melody's face blushed and her voice strained, closing her book and reaching over the table to try to swipe the novella from Jim's hands. But he pulled the book, flipping to a random page.

"'His member was huge as Clarissa slowly placed the tip in her mouth,'" Jim stood as he read, doing his best not to laugh at the passages.

"O-okay! I get it! Can I have it back now?" Melody placed herself in front of Jim, trying to pry it from his fingers, but he kept reading, even more entertained than before.

"'She gently sucked it, taking it all inside of her mouth, straining her gag reflex on his long member,' dear Jesus Melody, what'd you possibly pick out these books for? I thought princesses don't have sexual urges." Jim stared over at the pink faced young girl, obviously embarrassed by this book. She huffed a bit, folding her arms and looked at the floor, her voice still straining.

"I don't have sexual urges. It's for... research."

"Oh? Melody, are you positive? Because, you know," Jim put the book down, gently touching her shoulder, looking into her eyes, teasing her interest. "It's okay to have those urges." He leaned his face down to hers, their breaths intertwining. Melody wanted so badly to press her lips to his, able to willingly do so.

Melody closed her eyes, meticulously and nervously choosing her words, telling him that he could kiss her already. She waited a second, before she felt her lips pressed against his. They were warm and soft, like two fluffy pastries. She kissed him back, her fingers curling around her baby blue dress. This felt right in the moment, the sweet tension between them, the intertwining souls, the pure passion in their kiss. Jim's hand ran through Melody's hair, prying open her mouth with his, ever so softly. His breath was sweet like peppermints, unusually enough. Melody felt a pang in her stomach, and pushed back Jim, feeling her heart beat like a hammer in her chest. Their eyes locked back onto one another's, and finally, that connection was understood.

"Did... did we...?" Melody touched her lips, still feeling the innocent tingling of Jim's that lingered in their shared moment. He nodded, pulling his hand from her hair, standing tall again. He didn't look as embarrassed as Melody did. Perhaps he had done it before. Though in this moment it didn't matter, all that mattered was that it happened. It wasn't right, but then why did it feel so nice? That wasn't any excuse for what had happened, but it was an answer to her emotions and thoughts towards him.

"Was that bad?" Jim inquired, taking her chin in his hands and pulling her face towards him. Melody shook her head, her flushed composure finally fading.

"No, it's not that. It's just... what does this mean? About our friendship?" She didn't know if she could even call it a friendship at this point. Jim seemed to change expressions, nervous to an anxious shock. He stared into the large window, thinking about it, before making a solution.

"Well... would you like to be more than friends..?" His smile seemed genuine, like a mother telling her child she loved her. Melody felt the flush suddenly enter back into her pours. As her answer touched her tongue, the wood laden doors opened, revealing the queen in her puffy green dress. Jim and Melody took at least another step apart from one another, hoping Ariel wouldn't notice their close proximity to one another. She gasped in exasperation as she noticed Melody.

"Melody! It's time for you to do your manners and etiquette training." Ariel grabbed Melody's arm, gently tugging at the young girl. She complied, bidding adieu to her handsome friend. She wanted so badly to tell him she didn't want to just be friends anymore, but that time would come later, she thought as she was pulled into her ballroom to train for the remaining time she'd be technically single.


End file.
